Fear Krampus
by shiki94
Summary: Paige Knight was never one for celebrating the Christmas holiday. She only really celebrated it because her friends loved the holiday so much. However, this year, things change when she buys a figurine that she at first takes as just something "pretty metal" and takes it home with her. AU Rated T for swearing and violence (rating may change later) ON HIATUS AS I DO MORE RESEARCH
1. What Is That?

**Near Christmas time! Normally when I've written and posted anything related to the holidays here, it's usually been for Halloween (my favorite holiday of the year). So, this year, I decided to do something a bit different. I'm going to write a Christmas fic this year! This Christmas fic has basically come from my interest in the myth surrounding Krampus, who is basically a demon that is just as synonymous with Christmas in a good number of European countries as Santa Claus is for the world. And, I decided to put a bit of a WWE spin on it. Now, bear with me as I'm basically going to be putting a few of my own touches on the Krampus myth. That being said, I hope you guys give this a chance and enjoy. =)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers used in this fic. They are the property of themselves, the WWE, and the other promotions they belong to. And I also do not own the myth and legend of Krampus. All that I own are my own ideas that are going into the fic.)**

For many, Christmas time was a very special time of year. It was a time of joy, merry-making with friends and family, and holiday cheer. But, not everyone felt the Christmas spirit around the holiday season. Paige Knight was one of those people. It wasn't so much Paige wasn't a jolly person; in her own way, she was considered one of the happiest people they could ever hope to know...at least, this is what her friends would say. And, while Paige was never one to partake in major holiday celebrations, she only really rolled along with them for the sake of making her friends happy.

"I'm not really feeling up for shopping right now, guys," Paige said from where she was stretched out on the couch in the apartment she shared with two of her best friends.

"Oh, come on, Paige," a ponytailed brunette said from where she was sitting and pulling her boots on.

"I suggest you just do it, Paige," said a blonde woman who was pulling her coat on. "If you don't, you know Bayley's going to keep asking you to come with us."

"No, Emma. Honestly, I don't see why Bayley's even insisting on asking me to go out shopping with you guys," Paige said.

"Because it's Christmas time, Paige!" the ponytailed bruntte, Bayley, said as she rose from the chair she was sitting in. "I know you don't like to celebrate it, but come on. Can't you at least come with me and Emma? You don't even have to do any Christmas shopping. You could just window shop around the mall while me and Emma get the Christmas stuff."

"Hmm. Well, I _have_ been wanting to see if there are any sales on anything that doens't have the fat bearded man's face on it," Paige said, thoughtfully. Swinging her feet off the couch, Paige said "Okay. I'll tag along with you two. After all, at least my presence will make your shopping trip a lot more fun."

"That's the spirit!" Bayley chirped as Emma giggled a bit.

Laughing a bit at Bayley's excitement, Paige got up and went to her room to get dressed in an outfit that would help keep her warm in the strong chill of the December day. While going out to the mall to do Christmas shopping wasn't what she was really planning on doing, at least she'd hopefully get _something_ out of venturing out into the cold to go shopping with her Christmas-loving best friends.

...

The rather odd trio of best friends walked through the mall, carrying the bags that held their shopping spoils for the day: Paige was carrying around the season one box set of The Munsters TV show along with a zombie plushie she had bought, and Bayley and Emma were carrying bags filled with Christmas decorations and the gifts they had bought for each other in secret. While Paige was at least happy to find things that were more in line with her gothic likes, it still bugged the raven-haired British woman that everywhere she looked she was being bombarded with reminder after reminder of the Christmas season...although, in hindsight, now that she thought of it, Paige was beginning to think that maybe- _just maybe_ -coming out with Bayley and Emma _wasn't_ the best idea. But, at least their shopping trip was done, so, thankfully, they'd be heading back to their apartment soon.

The trio had just made their way past a store that sold novelty Christmas stuff when Bayley saw some of the figurines the shop was carrying on display in the front window. Quickly moving away from the window and over to Emma's other side, Bayley said "Let's hurry up and head outside. Those figurines are creeping me out a bit."

Confused by Bayley's actions, Paige looked at the shop window and was interested by what she saw: Sitting on one of the display shelves facing the window was a rather odd-looking ceramic figurine. It was a strange black fur-covered creature that had its mouth open to show off a fearsome set of fangs with its forked tongue hanging out of its mouth, claws sprouting from its fingertips, a pair of goatlike horns sprouted out of its head, and cloven hooves; and what made this figurine look the most fearsome was the fact that it was hunched over with one hand outstretched with and the other hand holding a length of chain, with this hand reared back as though it was about to attack someone. Letting out a short laugh, Paige said "Whoa. This thing looks pretty metal."

Curious about what Paige was talking about, Emma walked over to the window and saw just what Paige was talking about. Taking a look at the figurine, Emma shuddered a bit and said "Oh man. That looks kinda scary, Paige."

"It's not scary, Em. It's just...OK, it's probably scary to some, but I think it looks pretty cool," Paige said, grinning. "I think I want to buy this."

"Um, Paige? You sure that's going to be a good idea?" Emma asked, nodding her head in Bayley's direction.

"Of course I'm sure it's a good idea, Em. And, don't worry. I'll make sure to put it somewhere so that it won't be seen by you guys," Paige said. Seeing the looks of disbelief on her friends' faces, Paige said "I promise."

Sharing a look with Bayley, who still seemed a bit hesitant to believe this, Emma sighed before saying "OK, fine. But, you better make sure that figurine is out of me and Bayley's sight when we get back home."

"I will, I will," Paige said, waving off Emma's chastisement. Heading into the Christmas store with her friends following behind her, Paige was set to purchase the macabre yuletide trinket that had caught her eye.

 **To everyone that stuck with this until the end, I just want to say thanks for giving my Christmas fic a try. I plan on having the action pick up in the coming chapters, so hopefully you guys will be willing to stick around for the delightful Christmas spookiness I have set to come. Don't forget to R &R please to let me know what you guys think so far. =)**

 **(Swing by my profile if you guys would like and take a look at the poll I have up. Once you see the poll, it'll be pretty self-explanatory as to what it's for. Feel free to vote on it too, if you guys would like. =) )**


	2. Sold In Fear

Walking into the store with Emma and Bayley cautiously following behind her, Paige looked around the store and couldn't help the crawling feeling that she began to feel under her skin. There was just so much Santa Claus-themed merchandise around that she was honestly beginning to regret her decision to want to set foot in the store in the first place. _'It's for that awesomely creepy creature statue I saw. It's for that awesomely creepy creature statue I saw,'_ Paige thought to herself. She was so focused on trying to stop the skin crawly feeling she had when a female voice with a bit of an Irish accent coming from in front of her caught the pale Brit and her friends by surprise, even getting a startled squeak out of Bayley.

"Hello! And welcome to The Yuletide Shoppe!" the voice said, a bit of an excited note in the woman's voice.

Turning to look in front of them, the trio found themselves looking ahead to see a woman with long and brightly dyed orange hair dressed in an interesting spin on what would be considered an elf costume-it being interesting because it was dark shades of red and green and had what appeared to be gears painted to look like Christmas tree ornaments as the design on the woman's top and her shorts were black with white snowflakes stitched into the fabric, this outfit being accompanied with long striped stockings and black boots and a pair of goggles that were proudly sitting on top of her impressive mane. Not stopping the next words that came out of her mouth, Paige said "Whoa. Nice outfit."

"Thanks," the woman said, smiling. "Name's Becky Lynch and, like I said, welcome to The Yuletide Shoppe, where you can find just about anything one could hope to look for when it comes to Christmas time and the other winter holidays they may celebrate."

"Nice to meet you, Becky. I'm Paige," Paige said. Gesturing behind her, Paige said "And these are my…sort of startled friends, Emma and Bayley."

"Nice to meet you three," Becky said, waving at Paige and then Emma and Bayley. "Now, how can I help you three lasses today?"

"I was actually interested in that cool looking figurine that you had on display in the front window. I saw it when Bayley noticed it first. I thought it looked pretty cool and I came in here hoping to buy it," Paige said as Bayley bit her lip and hung her head a bit.

"Okay! Just show me to where this figurine is and I can ring you up for it," Becky said.

Walking ahead of the others, Paige led Becky to the front of the store where she had first seen the figurine. Once Paige got to the display table in front of the window, Paige said "I'm not sure what the hell this thing is, but it just looks so badass and cool that I just want it."

Seeing just what Paige was talking about, Becky couldn't help the startled squeak she let out when she saw the figurine in question. Clearing her throat and shaking her head, Becky said "Um, are you sure you want _this_ figurine? We have other stuff that'd look just as good in your home or apartment."

"Yes, of course. Honestly, all this Christmas junk makes my skin itch, but…this is honestly one of the coolest things I've ever seen in a store meant to just sell Christmas stuff. _Please_ can I buy this?" Paige asked, not liking the fact that it sounded like there was a slight whine in her voice.

Becky bit her lip in nervousness because she _really_ didn't want to sell this figurine. Sure, it was on display in the shop, but it was only because there wasn't space in the back where it could be kept out of harm's way. Becky was almost set to counter Paige's insistence when the blonde with her, Emma, came up behind Paige and said "If I was you, I'd just sell her the thing. She'll just keep moaning and whining about it until you do." Hearing this, Becky let out a sigh in defeat before saying "Okay. One delightfully and too creepy figurine coming up, Paige." Hearing Paige let out a bit of an excited squeal, Becky proceeded to grab the horned item of terror and take it around to where the cash register was.

Following behind Becky, Paige said "So, just what is that thing anyway? It honestly looks like something that came out of a monster movie."

"This "thing" is a figurine of Krampus, a creature of many European myths that center on the Christmas season," Becky said before cutting a smirk at Paige and saying "Although, with you being a Brit, I'm amazed you don't seem to know about this fella here."

"I've never really heard any stories like this when I was a kid. Pretty much the only real Christmas season know-how I have is about the bearded fat man and that's about it," Paige said.

"Well, it sounds to me like this could be just something that you'd be interested in learning about. I'd tell you, but I don't think your friend back there would be able to sleep tonight after I told you all," Becky said, pointing back to where Bayley looked to be on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Good point. Guess I'll just read up on this fellow on my own time," Paige said. After paying for the Krampus figurine, Paige watched as Becky wrapped the figurine in bubble wrap and carefully set it in a box that she then taped up before handing it to Paige.

"Alright, Paige. Enjoy your Krampus and your holidays," Becky said, smiling a bit of a nervous smile as she waved at the three women who were leaving the shop. Once they had left, Becky let out a bit of a nervous breath as she ran a hand through her flaming locks, guilt over what she just did settling in her like a stone. _'Ah, hell. What did I just do?'_ Becky thought.

...

Sitting on the couch back in her apartment, Paige marvelled at the look of the Krampus figurine. She couldn't see why Becky seemed reluctant to sell it to her; this thing was awesome to look at. _'How was it that I never heard anything about this Krampus fellow? If he looks this metal, I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to tell people about him,'_ Paige thought.

"Paige, put down your new toy and help me and Bayley start putting up these decorations," Emma called from the table where she and Bayley were sorting through the decorations for their apartment.

"Aww, but I don't want to, Em!" Paige said.

"But you promised you'd help us, Paige," Bayley said, holding up the stockings she had picked out to hang on the wall.

"I know I did, Bayley, but I _really_ don't want to," Paige said while mumbling "And why would I? All of this Christmas shit's just going to make my skin crawl."

"Oh, come on, Paige! _Please?_ " Bayley asked, a bit of a pout on her face.

Looking over to see the look on the ponytailed brunette's face, Paige sighed and said "Oh, all right, all right." Listening on as Bayley cheered, Paige shook her head and rolled her eyes as she set the Krampus figurine down on the coffee table. Rising from the couch, Paige walked over to help her friends get their Christmas decorations unaware of the chain on her Krampus figurine losing a link and the low growl that seemed to emanate from the figurine.

 **So, I've introduced a new character into the fold in the form of Steampunk Awesome Queen, Ms. Becky Lynch herself. And I had a lot of fun trying to imagine a delightfully steampunk elf outfit for her to wear, so I feel like it turned out well. Now, why did Becky seem so scared to sell Paige the figurine that we later found to be a figurine of Krampus and later regret the sale? And what does it mean when the Krampus figurine let out a low growl and lost a link on its chain when Paige walked away from it later? Stay tuned to find out. And until next time, don't forget to R &R please to let me know how you guys think this is going so far. =) (And on a side note from me, swing by my page and give the poll that I have up a look. It's about which of my fics I start next since I'm closing to finishing a couple of my other works in progress, so I'd really like to know what you guys would like to see from me next.)**


End file.
